Karaoke
by antthetitch
Summary: Sonic and Co sing songs in their own funny way, a one shot story thats very humourous


Note: This is a one shot story

"I'm bored" sighed Amy as she sat at her house on her own flicking through the channels on the TV. Eventually she switched the TV off and went to search for some entertainment. She soon came across a karaoke set

"Ooooooh I could have some fun with this" she chuckled, she glanced at the clock, it was 9pm, she approached the phone and called Sonic

"Hello it's Amy" she called after he picked up the phone

"What's up" asked Sonic

"Well I'm having this karaoke party and I wondered if you want to come" replied Amy

" Err Okay sure, when?" asked Sonic

"Now" replied Amy instantly, delighted that Sonic was coming

"Okay see you in a bit then" replied Sonic and he hung up

Amy then phoned Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and Cream to come along, they all accepted except for Cream, who had to say home and look after cheese, who was ill.

Amy set up her Karaoke and 5 minutes later the guests arrived.

" Don't ask me the sing" said Shadow

"Okay I got the Karaoke set up, so I'll start with one of my favourite songs" announced Amy,

She approached onto a small stage she made up and placed a CD into the machine

"This song is dedicated to my boyfriend Sonic" called Amy through the microphone.

" I am not your boyfriend!" Shouted Sonic, then the start tune of Love machine played into the room and Amy began to sing

_Sonic's my Love Machine _

_He is my fantasy _

_He give me a kiss or three & I'm fine _

_I need a squeeze a day _

_'Stead of this negligee_

_What will the his mummy say this time_

_I've been going crazy while he sleeps _

_Searching for love that the 2 of us can speak share_

_So, Mr. hedgehog, make your wheel _

_& I'll touch your all over cos I like the way it feels _

_Your call's late, big mistake _

_You gotta hang about in limbo for as long as I take _

_Next time, read my mind _

_And I'll be good to you _

_We're meant for each other,_

_We're only turning into tigers when we gotta fight back _

_Let's go, Sonic _

_Out into the blue..._

_Sonic's a Love Machine _

_Feeding my fantasy _

_Give me a kiss or three & I'm fine _

Sonic smaked his head "Why me?"

Amy finished and everyone cheered.

"Okay who's next?" she asked

Knuckles raised his hand "I'll give it a go"

He approached the stage

"This song is for Rouge" he announced. Rouge gave him an angry look.

"He'd better not say anything naughty" she said under her breath

Knuckles skipped a few tracks and the tune of agadoo sounded through the room and Knuckles began

_I got got Rouge Rouge Rouge squeeze her tits and have some sex_

_I got got Rouge Rouge Rouge squeeze her tits and have some sex_

_On the floor, in the bed, bounce up and down and squeeze her boobs_

_Come and shag every night, squeeze with a my great white hands_

Rouge slapped Knuckles in the face

" Don't talk rude with me boy" she said angrily

"Okay okay heres the next verse then, its different" replied Knuckles then carried on singing

_I got Rouge Rouge Rouge she's a scary fat old bat_

_I got Rouge Rouge Rouge, she is worse than postman pat_

_She's a prick, She's a cow, she can't even count to ten_

_Come on now, who agrees that she is as useless as a tree_

SMACK! Rouge delivered another slap twice as hard to him. Knuckles stopped the tape

"What's up with you you mad bat!" shouted Knuckles clutching the side of his face

"DON'T I repeat DON'T Insult me" hissed Rouge

"I can't win with you can I? You slap with me when I chat you up, You slap me when I insult you, what else am I supposed to do?" asked Knuckles.

Shadow marched up to Knuckles and said "allow me". Knuckles got off the stage and Shadow started singing

_You don't run with the crowd_

_You go your own way_

_You don't play after dark_

_You light up my day_

_Got your own kind of style_

_That sets you apart_

_Baby, that's why you captured my heart_

_I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in_

_And this world doesn't know what you have within_

_When I look at you, I see something rare_

_A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)_

_And there's no one I know that can compare_

_What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)_

_What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me_

_In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need_

_You're all I need, oh girl_

_What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me_

_Hey, yeah yeah yeah_

_You got something so real_

_You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)_

_See material things_

_Don't matter to me_

_So come as you are_

_You've got nothing to prove_

_You won me with all that you do_

_And I wanna take this cha nce to say to you_

Knuckles glanced at Rouge who, to his horror, was staring dreamily at Shadow

" Oh no he's doing it" thought Knuckles as Shadow continued singing

_You taught me what love is supposed to be_

_You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_What makes you,_

_What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)_

_What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me_

_In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need_

_You're all I need, oh girl_

_What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me_

_Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)_

_Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)_

_Everything you do is beautiful_

_Oh, you're a slut to me_

Rouge's third slap of the day was delivered to Shadow

"What? I sang it okay didn't I? asked Shaodw, annoyed

"Yes you did Shadow" replied Rouge

"BUT I AM NOT A SLUT!" She added loudly, making Shadow jump

"Okay who's next?" asked Amy

"I will" replied Rouge I am going to sing a song for Shadow and Knuckkles

She placed a different CD into the machine and skipped to track 3, then the cheeky girls played

_You two are cheeky boys_

_You two are cheeky boys_

_never ever ask _

_to snog me boys_

_never ever ask _

_to go out with me_

_never ever ask _

_whats on my mind _

_believe me boys _

_you wouldn't want to know _

_don't ask why _

_Just be shy _

_don't touch my tits_

_those are mine_

_you two are the cheeky boys _

_you two are the cheeky boys_

_Rouge finished and looked with pleasure at the horrified look on Shadow and Knuckles_

"This is your fault Knuckles" shouted Shadow in a rage.

"Don't blame me Shadow" replied Knuckles and the two started to fight

"Hey Sonic are you thinking what I'm thinkng?" asked Tails

" Yes I think I am tails" replied Sonic and they both burst into Song

Never, never give up

Never give up the fight

Never, never give up

Never give up the fight

No matter how tough they get for us

I know we can make it through

Long as we keep standing tall

Working together, oh

Go ahead, throw us your best shot

You try anything you want to

Nothing's gonna make us believe

We can't make it better, oh

Come on! Never!

Never, never give up

Never give up the fight

Never, never give up

Never give up the fight

We'll never give up the fight

Never give up the fight

We'll never give up the fight

Never!

"STOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Bellowed Amy and everyone stopped

"I wanted a party not a fight, everyone out!" she shouted

Everyone looked at her slowly then gradually left with Knuckles and Shadow glaring at each other.

"Sorry Amy" said Sonic as they all left

Slowly Amy packed up then went to bed at 1 am

THE END


End file.
